


Uncontrollable

by sabershadowkat



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew at that very moment she'd never be able to see Angel again. <br/>Based on rumors of the Buffy/Angel episode 8 crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable

Angel's eyes reflected both anger and hurt as he stared at Buffy. "How can you even _think_ that?" he asked. He stalked away from her across his basement apartment, his hand clenching and unclenching. "There's not a single hour in the night that I don't think about you, when I don't miss you. And when I sleep, you're all I dream about."  
  


He whirled to face her. "I miss you, Buffy. I miss you so damn much. Every night I have to fight myself not to get in the car and drive back to Sunnydale, just to watch you from the shadows."  
  


"I miss you, too," Buffy said softly, tears welling in her eyes. More than she could almost bear, she thought silently. "I've just been so confused lately. Everyone is busy with classes or working and I'm busy with classes and slaying, I lost myself. And when he... I had that 'nobody loves me' lonely feeling..."  
  


Angel crossed back over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Buffy, it's okay. I understand. I went a century with that same feeling before you came along and loved me back," he said. His lips turned up in a half-smile. "You made me feel alive again."  
  


"Making with the funny," Buffy said, a smile tugging up a corner of her own mouth. "You have changed."  
  


"No, I haven't," Angel told her. "I still love you."  
  


"Oh god, Angel, I still love you, too," Buffy whispered, looking up into his dark brown eyes. Words could not express how much she still loved him, but she tried anyway. "So very, very much."  
  


Angel whimpered uncontrollably in the back of his throat, his heart doing the impossible by pounding in his chest. He felt himself drowning in her hazel eyes. His head lowered under its own unconscious volition and he brushed his lips over hers. One kiss, he thought. He could handle one single kiss.  
  


Need slammed into him like a freight train, overriding his control and his thoughts. His body, his soul, his entire being, responded to her, needed to touch her, to feel her. His hands slid from her shoulders around her small form, pulling her close against him. He entreated her lips to part, and when they did, his tongue swept inside to tangle with hers.  
  


When he broke away, she was gasping for breath, her pulse racing with desire. His mouth moved down her jawline to her neck, nibbling and caressing her soft skin. His released her only to have his hands move to the front of her blouse, undoing each button, until he was able to run his fingers along her bare skin.  
  


He growled lightly in response to her soft mewl of pleasure, as he cupped her lace-covered breasts with his large palms. He found her mouth again and captured it for a dizzying kiss, as his fingers teased her hardening nipples. All coherent thought was gone, the demon inside of him responding to the scent of arousal invading his senses, causing him to give into his desire.  
  


He dropped to his knees in front of her, freeing her breast from its covering and taking the dusky-rose peak into his mouth. She said his name with a surprised, breathy voice, and her fingers dug into his shoulders as he tugged and suckled her nipple. Her heartbeat was loud near his ear as he moved on to her other breast, laving it with the same amount of attention as he did the first.  
  


His hands moved down to the waistband of her pants, pulling the material down along with her panties to her knees. His mouth blazed a fiery trail from her breast, down her stomach and over her abdomen, his tongue dipping into her navel on the way. His large hands slid up her thighs, turning so that he was able to separate her silken folds with his thumbs.  
  


He inhaled purposely, his nose near the source of the delicious aroma of arousal. He started to bathe her sex in long, wet licks, making her whimper and arch her hips towards his mouth. His cock throbbed painfully in his pants, almost unbearably so, as he sucked her hard, pink pearl into his mouth. Her fingers moved from his shoulders into his thick hair, twining into the short strands, holding his head to her.  
  


She splintered under his mouth and tongue, her cry of pleasure echoing around him, making him almost climax with her. He dropped one hand to the front of his pants and quickly freed his erection. His strong hand encircled his aching member, holding it tightly so he wouldn't come until he was buried deep within her heat.  
  


He removed his mouth from over her clit and thrust his tongue inside her dripping entry, drinking her juices. She shuddered and quivered around his tongue, making him shudder in response. Licking upwards, he moved over her labia back to her abdomen. His face shifted to that of its natural state and his golden eyes raised to meet her half-lidded, ecstacy-filled gaze before he sunk his fangs into the soft swell below her navel.  
  


The blood that flowed over his tongue was rich and sweet and full of power. And _alive_.  
  


Angel all but ripped his fangs from Buffy, scrambling ungracefully away from her, her blood coating his mouth and dripping down his chin. Horror reflected in his golden eyes, horror over the fact that he was moments away from taking her. Moments away from losing himself in her.  
  


He could see the same horror as it came over Buffy's features. Her face paled and her hand covered her mouth as she gasped, "Oh god, Angel."  
  


"Get out," Angel growled, his voice almost non-recognizable with its guttural rumble. When she didn't move, he rose to his feet, his cock swollen and thrusting from his open pants, and he screamed animalistically, "GET OUT!!"  
  


Buffy yanked her pants up and ran towards the elevator as he stumbled out of that area of the apartment. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face as she worked the ancient mechanism, and she heard the breaking of glass and loud crashes as the elevator began to rise. And she knew at that very moment she'd never be able to see Angel again.  
  


As the elevator passed the mark that separated the basement apartment from the main floor, she heard a howl filled with such anguish, it shattered her heart forever.  
  
  
  


**End**  
  



End file.
